


Repose

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the shadow zone, the countdown to the inevitable begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warning and tags- and do not read if this will compromise your self-care/mental health.

Despite having indulged in a celebratory extra refuel the solar cycle before, he felt like there was a hollow pit at the base of his fuel tanks.

Laserbeak’s Electromagnetic field began teeking of constant distress once Soundwave had realized what exactly sort of situation that they were in.

He couldn’t hide it from her- their bond was too strong to keep her out anymore.

It was his audio receptors that shut off first. He couldn’t stand listening to those fragging _autobots_ on his bridge.

His ship.

This ship that had been his home.

He ran the most energy friendly algorithm he could after he and Laserbeak switched to purely hardline communication, and it told him that at lowest possible energy consumption between them, they could make it about a month.

He realized that if there was only one of them, the other could potentially survive longer.

Especially if the chassis of the survivor was one that was particularly small.

The shared thought of this sent Laserbeak into a nearly frenzied level of distress. She wasn’t able to imagine a life without her host, even as the two of them had adjusted to life without Ravage. Without Buzzsaw.

Without Rumble and Frenzy.

Soundwave sent a wave of soothing through their link, and an apology. He wouldn’t leave her alone- it wasn’t his intention to sorrow her.

When she suggested the possibility of her own termination, Soundwave’s reaction was remarkably similar to hers.

Unbidden images emerged from his processor- Of Ravage ripped in half before his very optics.

Rumble and Frenzy prone on the battlefield- both offlined, one burnt almost beyond recognition.

And Buzzsaw- His chassis gave a tremble, as he shut the thoughts out. He could never….

He _would_ never raise a servo to hurt Laserbeak, and he let her know that. She was too important to him.

The others had been so important to him.

He brought his spindly fingers to his facemask as he worked his best to keep his optics free of static- such folly would take up precious energy.

The imagined hole in his tanks felt like it grew wider.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

It had been his hearing that he shut off first, but after a painstaking effort he had disconnected himself and his companion from all but the most basic of needs. He had worked very carefully to disable pain sensors- and those connected to hunger.

Aside from a few surveillance protocols still connected to the Nemesis (He’d be pit bound before an autobot destroyed the ship without him knowing), everything else was dark.

They spent a lot of time reviewing the good memories.

He spent a lot of time privately thinking about the Allspark.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

When the autobots brought the ship to Cybertron, he spent most of his time on the bridge looking out. He felt markedly weaker now; he didn’t need an alert on his HUD to tell him that his reserves were getting low with the creeping feeling of weakness that had set in.

He was in a manner begrudgingly thankful for the gift of the sight of home in his dying days. The sight of the planet coming back to life was preferable to that of the Primus-forsaken mud ball the Nemesis had been occupying- even in shades of gray.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

In the end he had curled up on the bridge of the former warship. Over the telepathic link he had with Laserbeak he brought up memories of old drinking songs and homeland ballads from the oldest annals of his memory banks.

They lulled the cassetticon into a peaceful sleep, one Soundwave knew she would not emerge from. He brought a shaky servo up, slowly, as it felt like a black hole was pulling at the other end of it; twice he petted her.

Her fading EM field told him of her appreciation for the gesture even as her body started to loose it’s lustre.

Alerts flashed urgently on his display, but as he felt his optic feed flicker and begin to darken from the impending stasis lock, Soundwave felt peaceful- instead of afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there we have it. Short and painful, like ripping off a bandaid. 
> 
> After I finished TFP, My brain kept a'nagging about the fates of Soundwave and Laserbeak. Being a voracious media consumer who has read quite a few comics by now, and was extremely aware of the lack of the other cassetticons in Prime- this happened. 
> 
> Poor Precious evil cinnamon rolls. 
> 
> Too good for this world. 
> 
> Too pure. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
